Vanilla Twilight
by XxHannahHightopsxX
Summary: Luigi & Daisy Song FIC! *Not one of those sappy, horrible ones. I took an hour or two to do this one! * Vanilla Twilight - Owl City - LINK PROVIDED!


**LuigixDaisy ONESHOT MUSIC FIC!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAIN STORY.**

**Song ~ Vanilla Twilight ~ Owl City (Perfect song I think!)**

**Link for you tube:** **.com/watch?v=aENY16Mjw6k&feature=related**

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake I miss you,  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you dear,  
Cause I wish you were here.  
_

_**He Layed Down on on his Green Bed, which sheets had been wrinkled, and for the first time, He didn't care that it was messy. He lay on his bed in nothing but his boxers, watching the ceiling fan as it spun around and around, seeming like an endless cycle. Like His love for her. He LOVED her…**_

_**He at least felt like he did, more than normaly. Her Face, Just left Memory marks in his mind. The kind you cant get out.**_

_**He haden't seen her in three years when she went back to Sarsaland.**_

_**Letting out a deep sigh, Luigi Flicked off the lamp that had been Just making his Mind , jitter with thoughts. He fell asleep slowly, and was sunken in one of his wonderful memory monolouges. **_

I watch the night turn light blue,  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly.

_**He was walking through a meadow when he saw a girl… It was Her… Daisy.**_

_**Running up to her, She faded away, as a child version of her appeared. He felt himself shrink down to her size, as this memory flashed into his head. Kindergarten… She whispered in his ear softly…**_

"_**I love you"**_

_**Luigi Whispered back,**_

"_**I love you"**_

_**The Child Daisy giggled as she put her hands together with Luigi's, folding her Fingers, as he did the same. She Faded away softly, but he didn't notice as his eyes where shut, enjoying the moment. She faded into a glittery dust, which followed the wind, as it rushed through his dark, brown hair. Growing into normal size, Luigi looked down at his fingers he had always kept in gloves, and whimpered a small dear chirp, noticing her fingers fit his perfectly.**_

I'll find opposing new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.

_**Luigi is now sitting in the field of tall, whispy grass. He was still looking at his palms, which where quite cold, as it became dawn. He just wanted the past to come back… He rose his head with his eyes shut, as all his Memories fled out, into what seemed to be a pond, about waist deep. It was all of her… Her smile..**_

_**Her look,**_

_**And her Beautiful eyes, which glistened a Blue.**_

_**He grew a smile, as he saw her wonder face…**_

_**The face he ever-so longed for…**_

_**He was happy now… Happy he didn't feel alone.**_

As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight.

_**Then again, he felt a bit worse as all the momories fled back in at once… He WAS alone, and looking around him, he couldn't see anyone. She was Locked in his mind… Like a target … Stuck to his mind like glue…**_

When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here.

_**Their was one place He didn't look. **_

_**Up. **_

_**She floated down, as what seemed to be wings decinergrated into Fireflies, that lit up the night.**_

_**She smiled, as she whispered into his ear,**_

"_**I love you"**_

_**Luigi's smile grew as he whispered into her ear,**_

"_**Oh Darling, I wish you where here."**_


End file.
